


Compreme Cerveza

by Sab



Category: Love and Rockets (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Radio Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-19
Updated: 2001-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says hey mamacita, compreme cerveza, but we don't listen, so he picks<br/>up his skateboard and gets in our faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compreme Cerveza

He says hey mamacita, compreme cerveza, but we don't listen, so he picks up his skateboard and gets in our faces. Yo, bull dykes, he says, you gonna buy me a six pack or what?

And I look at Hopey and raise my eyebrows and for a second I think she's gonna deck the kid,but instead she holds out two hands cupped. He dumps a fistful of change and wadded up bills in, sits on the curb again next to his buddy and we swing past them into the 7-Eleven, corner of Venice and Western, get a crate of Negro Modelas for us, Bohemia for the kids.

We don't get carded. Haven't in a while now. Not since my second divorce, not since way after Hopey's hair went grey with that last miscarriage.

You know, I wouldn't'a hit him, she says, coming around to unlock the car for me. I haven't hit anyone in a while.

I ask, You miss it? And I'm only half-joking. She blows me a kiss.

And we pull away, past the kid who's holding the six-pack over his head like a ghetto blaster, rolling east on his skateboard down Venice Boulevard.

Wasn't so long ago, I think, that she hit a kid. Wasn't so long ago we were sitting on that same curb, flagging down the roadside geeks to buy us a six-pack.


End file.
